


Hale Manor 2.0

by starsonabluesky



Series: 2.0 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, M/M, Pack Feels, Rebuilt Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsonabluesky/pseuds/starsonabluesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 10 years since Derek returned to Beacon Hills and began the island of misfit toys that he knows as his pack. There hasn’t been any major threats since they drove the Alpha Pack out of town; an omega here or a small passer by pack there but really nothing life threatening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Manor 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought up during Algebra because who actually learns math in math class

It’s been 10 years since Derek returned to Beacon Hills and began the island of misfit toys that he knows as his pack. There hasn’t been any major threats since they drove the Alpha Pack out of town; an omega here or a small passer by pack there but really nothing life threatening.

 

That, however, is not what this story is about. Scores of tales are told about the hardship of the Hale  Pack, many forget that they were not just the beasts that they portray. Many forget that they are also a pack, a family and that’s exactly how they carried on in their daily life.

 

The Hale manor was ripped away and on that same property was what Stiles ever so cordially referred to as the Hale manor 2.0. The entire pack got a say in the construction and now they all reside there peacefully adding to the family.

 

Allison and Isaac wanted a small downstairs playroom for their daughter Nicole that all the packs kids could play in. What began as small became twice the size of the master bedroom and is now stocked with toys everything from NIcole’s favorite tea set with a small table and kitchen to Tommy’s matchbox cars with their very own racetrack and small village.

 

Lydia and Jackson got a room that was next to Tommy’s, their son, that included a walk in closet that was approximately the same size as the room and an attached bathroom with a gorgeous bathtub/shower. All of it was furnished by Lidia and all Jackson got to do with haul the items upstairs.

 

Erica and Boyd wanted a swimming pool and a hot tub. After several days filled with puppy dog eyes and pouting, they got it. There room was conveniently placed right above it so when they stepped out onto the balcony they had the option to jump into the pool.

 

Scott asked for a gaming room that would have a huge television and bean bag chairs. What he got was the entire basement that was furnished with state of the art arcade games, a pool table, foosball table, several other types of table games and then an entire section for video games. They even had a wii for the kids so they could play easier games. In the end Scott was beat at both Cooking Mama on the Wii and Mortal Combat on the x-box by sweet little Nicole. To this day he insists that he let her win.

 

Finally came Derek and Stiles, all the other aforementioned perks crossed through their minds until the rest of the pack took them. Stiles then settled for a mix of a few ideas. In their room there was an attached bathroom with all state of the art things including: toilet, a two sink counter, a shower/bathtub with 3 shower heads that can be turned on simultaneously, and toilet paper dispenser (at Stiles insistence). They had a walk in closet (not as large as Lydia’s but the point was still there). There was an x-box in their room which wasn’t out of the usual, however, the 72 inch smart tv was but Derek wanted it and who was Stiles to tell him no. The final piece in their bedroom was 100% Derek’s idea. Although, the room had to be larger to accommodate it, they got a California king sized bed with a canopy that had opaque, sheer covering attached that could be draped down to envelope the whole bed.

 

Derek also made the house large enough to have 6 spare bedrooms on top of all the occupied rooms in the house. He said it was for the cubs he knows are going to be born and I quote “with the amount of sex I have to listen to each night I’m amazed all of you aren’t pregnant right now.”

 

Lydia just responded with a snarky, “you’re just upset because you can’t get Stiles pregnant.”

 

Which was responded to with a, “who said I can’t, I am Alpha after all.”

 

Stiles spent the rest of that day on cloud nine imagining the child he and Derek could make.

 

!@#$%^&*()_+

 

After six months of living in the Hale manor 2.0 they all sat at the huge dinner table in the enormous dining room. Allison was fighting with Nicole to finish her broccoli while Jackson was talking to Tommy about a project that he has to present to his first grade class about their parents. Scott and Stiles were engaged in  very excited conversation about the new Grand Theft Auto game that recently came out. Lydia and Isaac were talking about work (they are partners in a corporate law firm). Boyd and Erica were talking about some art gallery they went to during the day. Derek watched over his family with a content smile on his face as he ate the delicious meal prepared by Boyd and Allison.

 

From across the table he caught Stiles eye and they barely noticed as Stiles’ voice lowered until it completely fizzled out. Derek sent him a questioning look, after a moment Stiles responded with a small nod and a smile. Derek smiled widened and he cleared his throat before calling for everyone’s attention.

 

“Everyone, Stiles and I have an announcement,” Derek’s eyes fell upon his blushing mate and stayed there as he said, “Stiles is pregnant.”

 

There was an eerie quiet that fell onto the table. After a few moments Allison broke out laughing, she laughed so hard that tears began to stream down her cheeks. Lydia looked over at her and too began to laugh.

 

Stiles looked on the verge of tears, “What’s so funny?”

 

Allison immediately stopped when she heard the pain in his voice, “Congratulations, its just, “She let out a small giggle before composing herself, “I’m pregnant too, I was going to tell everyone tonight.”

 

Stiles looked at her with an unreadable face before turning toward Lydia, “Same here,” Lydia laughed again, “I’m pregnant and was going to tell everyone tonight.”

 

Jackson and Isaac looked at each other in a mix of shock, excitement and horror.

 

Erica and Boyd who stayed silent during the whole interaction. Boyd then looked at Erica who just shrugged, “Well I guess if everyone is admitting it tonight I’ll come out and say Erica is pregnant too.”

  
Derek stared at Stiles in shock. He never expected these turn of events. “Well I guess it’s about to get very exciting her in the Hale manor,” Stiles let out a small breathy laugh.


End file.
